Yugi Muto (Duel Monsters Anime)
Summary Yugi Muto is the main protagonist of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series. He was a game-loving, ordinary high school student until the day he solved the Millennium Puzzle that his grandfather had given to him. Upon its completion, Yugi's soul had fused with the spirit of the ancient pharaoh Atem, creating Yami Yugi. Together they hold the title of "King of Games", and they seek to find the memories of Atem's past self. This version of Yugi covers the Anime canon, which consists of Duel Monsters (With Season 4), Capsule Monsters, BBT and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A physically, 5-A to High 3-A with his strongest monsters | 4-A, possibly higher | Low 2-C Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Age: Around 15-16, in his late 20's (GX), Over 3000 as Atem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation , Sealing, Magic, Mind Control, Light Manipulation, Summoning, Resurrection, Power Nullification, Mind Control, One Hit Kill, Power Mimicry, Statistic Amplification (Can use Multiply to increase his knight's attack by 10,000 times), Statistic Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Magic Negation, Fusionism Negation, Transmutation (With Magician Pigeon), BFR, Illusion Creation, Electric Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Durability Negation, Absorption, Duplication, Fire Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fusionism, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Turned the condition of Leviathan from existing out of the darkness in humanity to its good and destroyed its concept), Resistance to Absorption (Resisted being absorbed by Leviathan) | All previous abilities, in addition to: Flight , Attack Reflection (w/ Magic Cylinder), Power Absorption (w/ Black Luster Armor), Power Nullification (w/ Armor of Unity), Weather Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (w/ Blue Eyes Armor), Teleportation, Resistance to: Mind Control (Can redirect mind-based attacks to his millennium puzzle, trapping the opponent´s mind in it) and Heat Manipulation | All previous abilities, in addition to: Time Manipulation and Time Stop Attack Potency: At least Athlete Level physically, Large Planet Level '''(God Cards are stated to be able to destroy the planet if used by the wrong hands) to '''High Universe Level with his strongest monsters (Sacrifice Obelisk can reach this amount of strength. Knight of Destiny surpassed conventional Infinite strength) | Multi-Solar System Level '(Scales to Shadii, which created a massive realm with multiple star systems in the background), possibly '''higher '''with Armor of Unity. (Created a super massive sun with Dragon Force Attack) | '''Universe Level+ '(His deck created an alternate timeline for him to duel Jaden Yuki) '''Speed: FTL (Comparable to Tristan, Joey Wheeler and Solomon Muto, who dodged Light-based attacks) | FTL, higher via Armor (Managed to dodge multiple Light attacks from Alexander the Great) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 5 '''(Scaling to Joey and Tristan who could light a massive rock), at least '''Class M with Blue Eyes Armor''' (suplexed the 5 headed dragon) | '''Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Athlete Level, Large Planet Level to High Universe Level depending on the Monster Summoned | Multi-Solar System Level (Able to take attacks from Alexander the Great) | Unknown Stamina: High (Can duel for various hours and continue doing so after a lot of physical abuse) |''' High''' | Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range normally. Planetary to High Universal depending on the monster summoned |''' Interstellar | Universal+ '''Standard Equipment: Duel Monster Cards, Duel Disk, Millennium Puzzle, Capsule Monster Device, Duel Armor Intelligence: Gifted when it comes to games, puzzles, riddles, and problem solving (Despite his lost memories, he has gifted learning abilities and is an exceptionally skilled tactician and strategist) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. He can be led to making morally-questionable strategies, which might endanger his life if a friend of his is in danger. Needs a Duel Disk to Summon Duel Monsters from their alternate dimension. Key: Duel Monsters |''' Capsule Monsters''' | Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Notable Attacks/Techniques: https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:RapidMotorcycle19/Yu-Gi-Oh!_Card_Effects_as_Hax. https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:RapidMotorcycle19/Yu-Gi-Oh!_Capsule_Monsters Respect Threads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters